


Knife Of Betrayal

by avellere



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellere/pseuds/avellere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a soldier who turns against his own side in a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife Of Betrayal

As he lays there

Blood forming underneath his body

Only one word floats in his agonized mind

One word quivers on his stained lips

It is directed at his killer

His murderer

Who loomed before him

In the shadows

The pain…

His suffering…

Spreads…

Like a bird

Preparing for flight…

His own weapon protruded

From between his shoulder blades

And as he laid there

Bleeding …

Dying…

He asks the tormentor

For he used to be his companion

His only friend...

_Why?_

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Jak-related. Or it can be, depending on your point-of-view. It was just something I thought of when I was laying in bed one night. I wrote this on the term "Backstabber" or "Being stabbed/ stabbing someone in the back with a knife." It basically means traitor. Anyway, the poem is just about a soldier who is betrayed by his friend and wounded (fatally, I might add) with his own weapon. (Which is a knife, duh!)
> 
> For those of you who believe this is Jak-related, but can't conjure up a mental image, just think of Torn lying on the ground, with Jak standing over him, holding the knife that Torn carries on his back, okay? You know which knife it is. I'm talking to you, people who played Jak 2: Renegade!


End file.
